As transistor structures continue to be scaled down, the pitch scaling (i.e., the space between the gate and contact) becomes more and more challenging. As the two contact nodes become closer to each other, the yield of the transistor is the first to be affected since the gate to contact short results in extra leakage current or even device malfunction.